Her Angel His Tears
by Phylli
Summary: Prequel to BUT ITS WHAT YOU DO. Its a past fic so yeah...lame summary but great story just read and see for yourself.Itll make JAW very happy.I gaurantee it!


HIS TEARS, HER ANGEL

This is sort of s prequel to BUT ITS WHAT YOU DO. It basically tells the first time Hinata started noticing and stalking Naruto...yeah thats :Reviews are love!

* * *

The first time I had seen him crying, it had been an accident…

We were only genins back then. Fresh ones at that, barely seven. And still innocent to the world of ninjas. It was our first day at the academy and it was late. The sun was setting and the big star was becoming dim. I knew my father would be angry that I hadn't come home like I promised but I just wanted to cheer him up.

I was in the forest, searching for flowers to give my otokooya since he had been so grumpy and tired lately. I thought maybe if I gave him some flowers he would become happy and stop scowling all the time…so I stayed in the forest picking daisies and wildflowers like they had shown us kunoichis in class.

Crouching by a bush I picked yet another flower despite all of the ones I already had. I wanted to give otokooya a lot so he'd stay happy forever. My mind was wandering and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was just smiling to myself at how proud of me otokooya was going to be. I walked past the trees. Smiling to myself never paying attention where I was going until…BAM. It hit me.

I was lost.

Crap.

Hyperventilating, my chest began to squeeze and my muscles tightened at how dark it was. The sky was a dark blue with just slivers of light coming out and guiding my way back. But I was too scared, with all the strange noises and sounds the forest was making. I had heard too many horror stories of little girls, like me, getting lost in forests because of their stupidity by my cousin, Neji, who was older then me by at least a year. But Neji nii always seemed to think he was better then me because…well, I didn't understand back then other then him having an utter dislike for his main branch family. But I never believed him based on the fact that girls were not stupid.

At least I thought not…

But apparently I was proven wrong.

A crackling of the bushes and I could feel my skin crawl a little. The numbness in my hand (from holding the flowers so tightly) was beginning to take over my whole arm. But I didn't care. I couldn't move.

What if demons wanted to eat me! No one would know I was here…or why and…and otokooya would be mad. The alone thought made me hyperventilate even more. I couldn't make otokooya mad. Suddenly I heard another loud crack which made me jump. And an angry scream that made me squeak.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!"

Oh no! The demons were going to get meeeee!

Crouching down roughly, I covered my head with my arms, trembling madly. My eyes shut tight and heart hammering like a jack hammer. I waited but nothing came but more cracks but I soon become tired of those. Slowly opening my eyes and lowering my hands. Cautiously I stood up slowly creeping my way towards the sound.

The sky had gotten considerably darker but I could still see considerably well thanks to my byakugan. Slipping slowly towards the sound I soon came to a clearing, big and round I could see a huge tree smack in the middle. Gigantic and awed by its beauty and thickness. I quickly took notice to a boy.

Yellow hair bronze skin and…whiskers!

I recognized him immediately.

NARUTO!!

The guy from my class.

My heart tightened slightly in a burst before going back to its normal pace. My breath slightly hitched. I blushed at the reaction.

Weird. That never happened before.

Thinking, to myself I thought about calling out to him to see what he was doing here. Maybe he was lost like me?! Maybe… but…he didn't seem scared or lost he seemed .He seemed…angry? But why would he be angry?

Too afraid to turn back, and too cautious to go forth, I waited for Naruto to finish his training .Maybe he knew a way out of here….I could wait.

Sitting quietly beside a tree, I watched as he continued to throw kunai, each one missing his target (a badly drawn picture of…a person)…a lot. Naruto let out another frustrated cry before retrieving his fallen kunai.

Though I couldn't see his face I could tell he was really, really mad. His body was stiff and hard despite his baby fat(which wasn't much), I never noticed he was so skinny, It sort of reminded me of how otokooya-san and Nejj were when they were mad at me…

Watching closely to the boy I noticed…that the moon was out and glistening. Had I really been out that long? It was a wonder I wasn't sleep by now. I stared up at the moon for a bit since it had caught my eye.A big silver ball of beauty in the sky of darkness. I wished silently that I could touch so I could be apart of something important.

A sharp cry, met my ears and blasted me out of my stupor.I shook my head and stared at Naruto a small heap of yellow in a field of green. My eyes widened at the sight. There, he sat huddled over crying. Tears sliding down his face in a disarray of snot and tears, a pained expression on his face.

WHY WHY WHY WHY, he asked a shrieking loudly, tears covering his face. I covered my ears tightly feeling the flooding emotions. I hated it when people cried, when they were in pain. It broke me. And his cries, for some odd reason, though I didn't know him, killed me. Worse then any others, even Hanabi's.

I could feel myself crying, silently, my heart hurting. I stared at him through glistening tears. Naruto, I whispered, wondering why it hurt so. I didn't know him he didn't know me. So, why…my thoughts trailed as I watched Naruto suddenly stand, wiping tears, and looking fierce yet a little broken. The fire in his eyes made my eyes widen. They were determined and strong. Even after all that crying .His eyes looked brand new, slightly puffy and red but…clear. Like he had…I don't know been renewed.

It was weird. Watching him. Staring at him. Wondering what this feeling was in my chest. It was like looking at him all determined and new had made me new too.I puzzled this quietly, watching him continue to train. The feeling made me…happy and feel… connected to him…

After what felt like forever, Naruto stopped training, and stared up at the tree trunk. Determined and happy. TIME FOR RAMEN, he said, smiling suddenly, running off into the wood. My eyes widened as I realize my way out was getting away. Sitting up, I went to catch the yellow kitsune (he looks like a fox).I ran, passing by the huge scarred oak, but stopped as something caught my eyes.

Paper.

I blinked, looking after Naruto then at the paper, deciding which, curiosity getting the best of me.I went to see the picture.

Running over to the trunk I looked up, seeing dozens of tiny wholes in it. A lot that had missed the paper. Leaning up on my tippy toes I peeked at the pic. It said:

I will beat you. Believe it!

Under the chicken scratch was a (very badly drawn)boy with a black shirt, white pants and…duck butt hair…hahahaha

I frowned, then laughed trying to wrap my head around the pictue. The guy looked familiar but…I couldn't place him. I had seen him before but… Interrupting my own thoughts, I quickly ran off to follow the kitsune into the darkness.

When I arrived home,(thanks to Naruto)my family was furious. Screaming and cursing, my was grandmother anyway. My father only glared with not so much as I word. So much for making him happy…

I was sent to bed, without supper though I was starving. My grandmother, Hana came in to tuck me in...and give me a treat. Her voice was scolding but light when she asked me where I had been all night (it was only nine when I arrived)

I shrugged lightly, but Grandmother was a force. She raised her brow and looked at me hard. I blushed. Nervous.

I-I w-was wi-with a fr-friend, I stuttered cracking under her was a partial lie….but sge didn't know that. Grandmother Hana chuckled, Oh really? I nodded as she smiled. Who is she?

I stuttered, H-Hi-is name is Na-Naruto. As soon as I said this,I regretted it, feeling the heated glare of my granny's pearly eyes as they turned to slits.

WHAT, she hissed, scaring me. I stuttered even more. She cut me off.

"Hinata! Don't EVER go near him again, He's a-" ,she cut herself off this time. Apparently battling mixed emotions within her. I cocked my head , scared but curious.

H-he's wh-what,I asked shyly. Grandmother sighed.

"Nothing, Hinata. He's just not…"

Not what Grandmother, I asked innocently, eyes wide. What in the world could he be? A monster?

She sighed. Nothing, Hina. Go to sleep."

With that she turned off my light and slid my door shut. I sighed, staring up at my ceiling.

Naruto…

What are you?

* * *

Yup...RnR

Nuff said


End file.
